WE'RE SISTER'S! FRUITSBASKET STORY
by FruitsBasketGirl911
Summary: 14 year old Kirasa Kamron is out on a mission to find Tohru Honda her sister! how will the Sohma's react?i'M REALLY SORRY I SUCK A THIS...IT'S MY FIRST STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

in a Japanese home

"good morning Aunt Kara and Uncle Dave!" you say giving them a hug

_I can't believe it's been three year since dad died in the FBI and it's all my fault...I should have taken that bullet instead of him...Dad if you can hear me i'm SO Sorry! But i must remember i'm on a mission the only reason that i told Uncle Dave why i didn't want to be homeschooled anymore is becaues i wanted to tell Tohru Honda that she's my older sister... we've been friends for a few months now... i hope she won't hate me... _

"good morning Kira" they both say as the give you a hug in return "how did you sleep?"

"good but i have to go! See you later!"

"she's very happy..." your uncle says to your aunt laughing...

at school

You see Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Araisa Uotania , Saki Hanamijammi at the front gate after school so you go over and talk to them.

"good morning, miss Karmon how has your day been?"

You blush and answer "It was a wonderful day...thank you for asking...how did you do on the test?"

"oh I did fine I got an ninety-two percent...if you don't mind me asking how did you do?"

"wow i was so surprised by my percentage..." you blush "I got the same percentage as you did Yuki-Kun"

"wow that's so great! Karmon-san!" Tohru says

"Thank-you! My uncle helped me with the studying...do you guy's want to come over to my house after school?"

"sure"

later on at Kira's house Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Uotania and Hana are sitting in the living room with some rice balls

"Thank you Aunt Kara"

"your welcome Kira" you aunt says walking away

" I'm going to show you guys my base after we're done eating" you whisper to them

" you have a base?" Hana-san asks

"this should be interesting" Uo-san under her breath

"yes I do...its we're i go to think... And to stuff" you say "if your done eating i'll show it to you..."


	2. HIDE OUT!

Chapter 2

They all get up to follow you...and you take them out the back door through the yard and into the woods following a path...

"how much longer? Until we're there?" Kyo asks crossed

"not much longer where almost there...i think" you whisper that last word but Kyo can hear because well he's the cat but you don't know that yet...

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Kyo yells

"YES I KNOW WHERE IT IS!" you yell back "follow me..."

So you lead them over on the trail... There's a bridge up here...that i built... So be careful you guy's... You say as you cross the bridge it has one railing at the bottom if the thorns... Then they cross and then you lead them a little farther and you reach your secret base...over a couple of fallen down logs then your there!

A medium size house made out of branches that inter twine with one another and a tree with stones made for a fire place...

"WOW! You made this place all by yourself?" Hana-san asks

You blush a little "yes I did lets go inside..."

"wow this is so cool!" Tohru says as she steps in...

"thank-you..." you say stepping in after her

Then when the others see what is in the house there's a bed a fire place a stone place thing in the fire place for cooking and a small table and a couch...

"is this grass?" Hana asks feeling the ground

"it's twine that i used to build the house so that i could make a rug... I'm gonna star a small fire..."

So you start a small fire and the stone gets warm and you get your kettle

"I'm going to go get some water...get comfortable I'll be back in a minute"

So you go to the creek and get some water and filter it and put it in the kettle and walk back to the house...

"well I'm back..." you say putting the kettle on the stone.. And sit down...

"so have you lived here in Japan your whole life?" Yuki asks

"no i moved here to live with my aunt and uncle from America when i was eleven after my father was killed in the FBI my mom died in a hit and run accident when i was five... I had no one else except my uncle Dave he was my mothers older brother..."

"we never saw you at the middle school..." Tohru said

"we moved from Tokyo when I was thirteen I was having problem there.., so i took home schooling until i started this year I'm a 10th grader but I'm a year younger than most of you... I'm 14 but I'll turn 15 in three days"

You get up to get the tea... Hand everyone a cup and sit back down...

"wow your younger than us and yet your in the same grade? That's wow... So why did you leave the school in Tokyo?"

You take a sigh and answer, "I was in a gang called "Night Angles" and when I left the leader did horrible things to me..." you cry a little bit but stop your self "as punishment he...b-beat me and then he..."

They didn't need to hear anymore they knew what happened to her...

"that must have been horrible..." Hana-san says

"who did this...I want to know because I'll kick his ass!" The Yankee said with a growl...

"no, no please it's been years and... he doesn't know where i am... And it'll be okay...I've taken therapy and I'm okay with it now..."

"well alright then..." Uo said sitting down

"Uo i got to get home...thank you for the tea Kira"

"alright Hana... Tohru are you coming?"

"no, I'm gonna stay for a while is that okay?"

"oh, I don't mind it's fine with me..."

"okay then...thank you for the tea and snacks... How the hell do we get out of here Kira!"

"there's red rags tied on the trees it will lead you back to my house"

" thank-you again see you at school"

They wave and you Yuki, Tohru and Kyo sit there and talk a little bit...

"I fear..."

"what did you say?" Tohru asks worried

"i said 'I fear' because i do fear that Saiki will find me... He's a year older than me... I fear... Oh how I fear that it will happen again..."

Tohru gives you a hug and says " i wouldn't worry about it...worrying about stuff will only make you sick..."

You smile and say "that's what my uncle says"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tohru gets up and so does Kyo and she 'hugs' him and then there's a orange POOF in the air... And Kyo's clothing are on the floor and a orange cat in Tohru's lap...

"Dammit! How the hell are we going to explain this!"

"w-what just happened?"

Yuki sighs and says "our family the Sohma's have been under a curse for generation we are possessed by the animals of the Chinese Zodiac... I'm the rat in the Zodiac and even though Kyo's not in the Zodiac he has that cat spirit..."

"so what's gonna happen now?" you ask in shock

"my older cousin Shigure is going to have to tell Akito he's the head of the family... He may order to have your memories erased..."

"i can keep a secret...I will not tell anyone... I swear... I won't... I swear it!"

"i know Tohru knows about the secret and has been living with us for quite some time..." Kyo said

Then another POOF and Kyo turns back but this time he's naked!

So you and Tohru turn around and then Kyo tells you he's dressed and you both turn around...

"we should go meet Shigure... And then see what he say's.

at Shigure's house

"hello? Anyone home? Shigure?" Tohru asks

"SHIGURE!" Kyo yells

"I'm here!" he say's singing...

So Yuki, Kyo and Tohru all walk with you into the living room

"why who is this other pretty little flower?" Shigure asks

_Wow he's cutie! Hmm...he must be a novelist in a komodo? _Kyo interrupts your thoughts

"stop it you pervert!" Kyo yells

"hello my name is Kira Karmon...you must be Shigure..."

Shigure gasps "she knows my name! I'm SO touched" and he kisses your hand

You blush "that's SO cutie..." then you giggle

"Shigure she knows about the curse"

"how did she find out?"

"it's that stupid cats fault...he 'hugged' Tohru and then transformed..."

"hey! Stop calling me stupid!"

"then don't act stupid,...Stupid"

"so who is this Akito?" you ask

"how do you know of Akito?"

"Yuki told me of him"

Shigure lets out a deep sigh and then says "well can you keep the secret?"

"yes...but what if i go talk to Akito? And make a deal with him?"

"I don't know...I should call Hatori..."

"who's Hatori?" you ask as Shigure turns to use the phone

"he's the family doctor he the one who is ordered by Akito to suppress people's memories...I wouldn't worry Akito doesn't know yet..."

A sweat drops "okay...then"

After Shigure calls Hatori you all have a cup of tea...then maybe 20 minutes later the door opens...

"hello you must be Kira I'm Hatori... I heard you found out about the secret, Correct?"

He had on a white, unbuttoned dress shirt with black slacks. His hair was black and covered his left eye. His eyes were a lavender color. He looked to be in his early 20's? The sight of him made you blush.

"yes, that's correct sir...what will happen now? If you erase my memories that's alright... But can i still be friends with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru?"

There's silence in the room after what you just said...

"Ha'ri! We can't erase her memories she's just like my little flower!" Shigure says

Hatori taps his fingers on the desk...

_I wonder what he will say..._

"okay...I won't suppress your memories...

"I could go talk to Akito" you say to Hatori

"drop by the Sohma Main Estate tomorrow morning" Hatori answers handing you a piece of paper...

"okay I'll be there...is 9:00 o' clock good?"

"yeah 9:00 is fine"

Hatori has some tea and you talk to Shigure...

"so... Shigure are you a novelist?"

"why yes... How did you know?"

You smile and whisper "I can just tell by looking at you.."

"by looking at me? Wow that's amazing"

"and your the dog of the Zodiac right?"

"yes I am the dog..."

"I can sense the dog spirit in you...just as with Yuki and with Kyo and also with Hatori...Yuki is the rat and Kyo is the cat and Hatori is the dragon...isn't he?

"that's correct..." Hatori says

Then your cell phone rings... When you answer it's your Aunt Kara...

"if you'll be so kind as to excuse me I have to get that...Hello?"

"Kira? Its Kara"

"Hi Aunt Kara...what's up?"

"can you get home? Something's wrong..."

"I'll hurry home is Dave there?"

"no i can't get a hold of him..."

"don't worry...I'm coming..."

"okay...just hurry... Bye"

"bye and I'll hurry"

You hang up the phone...

"what's wrong?" Tohru asks

"there's something wrong with my Aunt Kara so I'm heading home I'll call you guys later"

"Ha'ri could drive you..."

"oh no, that's alright it'll be faster if i run..."

"okay I'll see you later Kira! My best wish's to your aunt!"

"thanks I'll call later! Goodbye! And thank-you!" you say as you leave and start to run home... Your there in five minutes and then you run up the stairs and into the house...and...

"aunt Kara! Are you okay?"

"I'm in here!"

So you run up the stairs and into there bedroom...and find her sittting on the bed

"are you okay?" you ask running over to her

"no i think somethings wrong with the baby..." she grabs your hand...

"okay I'm gonna call Uncle Dave okay?"

She shakes her head and you go get the phone from the hallway and dial your uncles number at the hospital...it rings three time by the fourth time he picks up

"hello Dr.Dave Carter who's calling?"

"Uncle Dave its Aunt Kara..."

"what's wrong?"

"uncle, she's in labor..."

"I'm on my way home"

"okay how long till you'll be here?"

"five minutes i'll call you on the cell phone okay?"

five minutes go by the phone rings

"uncle dave?"

"it's me Kira"

"oh thank god"

"how is Kara?"

"her contractions are three minutes apart"

"I'm pulling into the driveway okay"

"okay then"

You hear your uncle open the door... And he run's upstairs...

"Kira? Kara? Where are you?"

"inhere!" you yell

He runs into the room and finds you siiting next to your aunt who's covered in a blanket...

"Kara! Are you okay?" uncle says running over to your aunt...

"her contractions are two minutes apart"

"Kira can you go call the midwife?"

"sure" so you go call the midwife and she comes over and goes and sees your aunt and you wait in the hallway...

About maybe two hours later... Your uncle comes out and asks you to come in

So you go inside and see your aunt holding a baby...,

"hey Kira"

"hi aunt Kara..."

"meet your cousin Hope"

"hi Hope."

"would you like to hold her?"

You blush "yes i would...how much did she weight?"

"she weights 8 lbs. And 10 oz..."

She gives you the baby and you take her and are sitting next to her

"she's so cuite!" you say seeing her pretty light brown eyes and dark brown hair

"oh i forgot! I have something for her! Just a minute!"

You race into your room after handing them the baby and find that pretty light pink dress with a bonnet with white lace and booties that are also light pink in a gift bag and give it to them

"here this is for Hope" you say giving it to them your aunt opens it and pulls out the dress,bonnet and booties

"these are so pretty Kira! How did you know that we where going to have a girl?"

"i can sense thing about people...do you remember that day you let me touch your stomach? Well my sense triggered and I knew immediately that it as a girl"

"wow I did not know that..."

"now if you'll be as so kind as to excue me i have to make a phone call" you say leaving the room and going into your own room and call Tohru...after the phone rings a few times someone picks up it's Shigure

"hello?"

"hi Yuki? It Tohru there?"

"no, sorry she had to work tonight"

"okay can you give her a message from me?"

"sure thing" he says getting some papper and a pen

"okay tell her that my aunt gave birth to a eight lbs. And 10 oz. Baby girl named Hope..."

"your Aunt had her baby?"

"yes she did..."

"cool... Tell them we all said good luck, okay?"

You laught a bit and say "okay i will"


	4. Meeting Akito!

Chapter 4

You look up at the clock and its 9:30 you go tell them what your friend Yuki said. And tell them your going over the friends house at 9:30 in the morning.so you go get into bed and start thinking _i really home i can make some dealt with Akito... I really hope that my memories don't get erased... Oh well no sense in worrying about tomorrow...I'm just glad aunt kara had healthy baby Hope..._

the next morning

You get dressed and eat some rice and tea and leave to o to the Sohma Main Estate after walking for and hour you find the Estate

"hello there!" a voice suprised you..

"oh hello! Who are you?"

"my name is Momiji Sohma! You must be Kirasa Karmon... Have you come to see Akito?"

"y-yes...i have..."

"well come on in..." he says opening the door and leading you into a big house..

"Momiji... What are you doing?" a very familiar voice said

"hello Hatori..." you say...

"are you ready to see Akito?"

You shake your head yes and answer nervously "y-yes i am..."

"please follow me...Akito is very ill and i gave him some medication that will make him sleepy..."

He leads you through a big room then to a hallway and then to a small romm that's somewhat dark inside...

"I'll be in here with you when you speak to Akito...okay?"

You and him sit down near the doorway and a man wearing a mans dress thing is sitting on a couch with his head turned to the side you could hardly see his face...

"it seems that you Kira know of our secret... What will i do?"

"what will you do?..."

And evil smile turns on his face and then he say "

"what is it?"

You ask anxious

"You will be the mother of a Sohma child and the father will be one of the older Sohma's... "

"what?"

"well, I'll let you keep your memories...if you be the mother of a Sohma child...because I'm dying and need someone to take my place... And i know your secret..."

"Yes...Akito" your face goes pale as you say that.

He smiles that evil smile and tells you to leave...

Hatori asks if you want a drive to Shigures house and you say yes and as you drive you ask...

"how will i carry a Sohma child?"

"well...i have no clue."

"I'm scared to tell my aunt and uncle if I do carry this child. I mean what will they say?"

"Well talk about it at Shigure's house and he will possible call the other Sohma family members over to his house so you can meet them..."


	5. LIFE

Chapter 5

at Shigures house you and Haori walk in and...

"Hi! Kira...how are you doing?"

_Still in shock after hearing that you must carry a Sohma child you don't really know what to feel..._

"She's fine Tohru... Can you call everyone in, please?" Hatori asks

"I'll call everyone in so that we can have tea...

Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Kagura tea!" she calls out then they all out of now where come in for tea...

"HI! Kira!" Momiji says with a smile

"are you okay? You don't look so good..." Yuki asks

"hmm.. No, I'm fine can be I'm still shook up after what Akito said..."

"well what did he say?" Kyo asks

"i still can't believe it myself but he said i had to carry a child of the one of the older Sohma's In order to keep my memories...and he knows about my secret"

_Everyone is in shock...and speechless..._

"that bastered!" Kyo yells as he slams his cup on the table

"i know that...who are the older Sohma members?"

"well... Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame are the only older ones..." Kagura said with a smile...

"I just don't think anything will be the same after what happened to me in Tokyo...I was five my mom died from a hit and run accident...my dad dedicated the rest of his life to finding the person who killed her...but that person was never found. When I was eleven my dad was killed right in front of me. He was in the FBI...I watched him dieing...I didn't know what to do...After my dad died my i went one a plane to here and lived with my aunt and uncle in Tokyo...I was having problem...with my dads death...and to deal with this I joined a gang called "Night Angles" and I have the tattoo of the angles on my right shoulder..."

"can I see it?" Haru asks then Kyo and Yuki hit him on the head

"it's alright i don't mind if you see." you stand up and take off your coat and its a hulter top and you show them your tatoo.

"wow who did your tattoo?"

"Saiki did it but i did all the other tattoo's and peircings in the gang" you sigh and finish your story "but it just reminds me of the night i left the gang...when i told the others one person stood up for me and got hurt and then i got beat up pretty bad i was hospitalized for a few weeks after the beating then i was..." you didn't need to finsh for they knew what happened..."but then we moved here i was home schooled until this year I'm in my second year at Yuki's high school...

"but your only 14" Momiji replys

"well i have a very good IQ"

"cool."

"wait what sercet?" Yuki asks

"well my sercet about the gang and my other secreat about Tohru...""what seceat about me?" Tohru asks patiently

"that we're sisters..." you say calmly

Everyone is in shock again...


	6. HI AYAME!

Chapter 6

"what do you mean sister's? How this possible?" Tohru asks she's freaking out!

You take a deep sigh "well my mother was in her eleventh grade year at her school in the states and went a trip with her class and meet our father they had some fun and three days later my mom found out she was pregnate and told him and then he told her that he had a wife and a two year old daughter...my mom was upset and went back home that day and meet the man who i though was my dad. After they meet at a party of one of his friends and then...she told him that she was pregnate with _his child _and got married and then had me...here are pictures" you give her a photo of your mom and Tohru's dad and one of your non-biological dad and mom...

She looks at them and hands them back to you and hugs you... "I'm so happy to have found my sister!" she cries you cry also...

"what about that Sohma child you will carry? Who's going to be the father?" Yuki asks

"I don't know...I honestly don't know...Who would be a good father figurer? "

"I could be the father!" Shigure says... Everyone looks at him Yuki and Kyo hit him on the top of the head... " My lily flower... I'm hurt! Don't hate me Yuki and Kyo! Because my lily" he says walking over to you he takes your hand " My White little lilly will you take me?"

You blush and laugh and give him a smile then he kisses you! You have your eye's open and he has his shut... Then he pulls back and you say "wow" and you blush..."My lily is blushing!"

And then Kyo and Yuki both send him flying into the coffee table...

"is he okay?" you ask Hatori who looks a little angry

"he'll be fine this happens almost everyday...it's nothing to worry about." his turns to you as he answers you... Then he smile and you return him with a smile...

" who is Ayame?"

"he's Yuki's older brother" here's a picture" He hands it to you and you look at it he looks to be around his early 20's with long silver hair past his shoulders nd is wearing a red dress type thing...

Then someone sneaks up behind you and says "hello! You must be Kirasa! My name is Ayame!"

"Ayame! You snake what are you doing here? and look you scared her!" Yuki says

"Oh I'm okay! It's nice to meet you Ayame" you say

"and its a pleaser to meet such a beauty as yourself Miss Karmon" he kisses your hand...you sort of blush..." I am Yuki's older brother!"

"so I've heard! Let me guess you make cloths?"

He gasps "Why that's right how did you know!"

"i have a special gift i can scence your Zodiac your the snake"

Ayame coughs and then POOF he turns into a... Snake! And you gasp as he crawls up your cloths onto your shoulder "so do you like snakes?"

"do you mean befor now of after this?"

He laughts and rubs his head against your face "your so cold Ayame. Here's my sweater" you wrap him up in your sweater and he goes to sleep.

Shigure takes him into his room and puts him on a pillow

"i think I'm still afraid of snakes" you say with a giggle "not really... I have a pet snake at home"

Your aunt lets you keep a snake in the house wit a newborn baby?"

"yeah well he's a baby snake here's a picture of my aunts baby her name is Hope"


	7. VISION OF THE BABYS FATHER

Chapter 7

You hand them the pictures of her in her pink dress.

"AWW she is SO cutie!" Momiji says with a smile

"who made the dress?" Kisa asks in her small voice

"i did...when she was seven months along Aunt Kara told me to feel Hope kick and when i felt her kick I knew that it was a girl...that's just another part of my gift" you say with a smile...then you grab you head and let out a small gasp.

"what is it?" Tohru asks with concern

"nothing much it's just when i get a headach is when i get a vision..." you get cut off by your vision and you stare out into open space...thne a few seconds later your head snaps back and are flashed back into reality.

"what did you see?" Kyo asks

" the father of my baby" you say rubbing your head

_Is it true that... Hatori will be the father..._

"who's the father?" Yuki asks

Still rubbing your head you answer "it said that Hatori would be the father"

Everyone has a shocked look and all say "Ha'ri?"

And the you look at Hatori and blush...he gives you a smile and you return the smile...

"Hatori! You dirty man you!" Shigure say's

There's a silence in the room

"so it's true! Ha'ri's a dirty man! He's a dirty, dirty man!" he continues to say jumping up and down

"shut up Shigure!" Kyo yell hitting him on the head.

He says as tears run down his face

"don't hate me Kyo! Kira! Tohru! Kyo's being mean!"

Hatori shakes his head

Haru sighs "Oh stop acting like a five year old Shigure... Or I'll go black on you! And it won't be a good thing!"

Hatori stand up and walks out of the room... So you go after him...

"Hatori...I'm sorry.."

"sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there..."

He takes a sigh and says "No... No it's okay..." he says turning around to face you...

"do you...,do want to go for a walk?" he ask as he kicks a rock

"sure..." you say as you both start walking down the road to the city.

So you both walk by the river and sit on a rock and then you stand up and pick up some stones and watch them skip over the river...as you look out of the corner of your eye you see Hatori is sitting there watching you as you skip rocks... And you smile as you throw some more rocks.

"you remind me of someone"

"i do? Who do i remind you of?"

"my ex-girlfriend Kana"

"what happened to her?"

"it was two years ago, she worked as my assistance and we fell for one another and we where engaged and when we told Akito he got his anger got the best of him and smashed a vase into my face and left me half blind in my left eye and Kana blamed herself... She wouldn't eat or sleep she would break down into tears when i tryed to comfort her so Akito told me to suppress her memories of our time together... Now two years late Kana's off married to another man..."

You sit there thinking finally you say " that must have been so hard for you"

He stands up next to you and looks into your eyes and says "It was... But what you've been through it must have been awful to see your own father killed right in front of you..."

"It was hard I sometimes wished that i could have taken a bullet for him like he took one for me... I miss him but I'm gonna be okay...Hatori are you going to be okay?" you ask stroking his black hair..."I'll be fine Kira" you smile back "that's so good to hear Hatori" you say leaning in and then you kiss him...and then pull away

"i'm sorry... i guess that was too soon" you say turning around

"no it's okay i don't mind" he say grabing your shoulders and spining you around and he kisses you back!

your thinking_ wow...he's a such a good kisser! and he's SO cuite! Oh my gosh what am i doing? he's half my age! i must be crazy!... but i just don't care! _

_ NOTE: I'm working on Chapter 8... enjoy! _


	8. But Still

Chapter 8

After your done kissing you slowly pull away from each other and look into each others eye's...

Hatori kisses you again and picks you up and carries you to his house...

and into the bedroom he locks the door and

you both sit on the bed...

and kiss for what seems like and hours to you but...

but...you don't care...

...and he doesn't care either...

OH man! what am I doing? i'm only 15...am i going crazy?

he has to be at least in his 20's... What have i gotten myself into...but this is what Akito wants...

I AM SO SCARED OF AKITO!

I MEAN HE DID HURT HATORI...

...WHAT IF HE HURT TOHRU? OR YUKI? OR KYO? OR SHIGURE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US HOW CAN I BREAK THIS CURSE... WHAT SHALL I DO?

WHY DID I DO THIS?...

BUT STILL AKITO CAN KILL ME...

BUT...

BUT...STILL...

... WE WILL ALWAYS...

...FEAR AKITO...


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"what's wrong? Hatori asks interupting your thoughts...

"nothing...nothings wrong"

"are you sure? because we don't have to do this...if you don't want to..."

"i'm just thinking..." you start to say

what are you thinking about?" Ha'ri asks you again

"tell me Hatori are the children born of the zodiac is there something i should know...before...IF i do have this child are there things that i should worry about?"

He sighs as he get's ready to answer..."well... the children are born two months premature than normal babys... it can be scary..."

you go a little pale "what will Akito do to this baby?"

"to be honest...i don't know...he may order you to marry and live here so that the child will be rasied in the Main Estate...or force you to give the child up and he will raise it as his own..."

"will Akito die?"

he looks into your eyes and answers you "he will die...someday... we don't know when..."

you look into thouse lavander eyes of his..."is he just playing mind games with us all... does he enjoy seeing ALL of us be this way?... what made him this way?"

_What causes a person to become so hateful... and why take it out on others?... _

_**Note:** _**so what do you all think? PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS! **

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**FRUITSBASKETGIRL911**


	10. truth about mom

CHAPTER 10

you wake up the next morning..._Oh no! i should have called uncle Dave and Aunt Kara!.._. "Hatori?" you look around and see him at his desk...so you get up and walk over to him..." good morning..." you say with a smile

"good morning Kira" he says turning around "how did you sleep?"

"Fine...just fine...how 'bout you? oh and what time is it?"

he looks at his watch "I slept good...and it's 8:30 AM"

your cell phone rings..."just a second"

you pick up you phone and answer "hello?"

"KIRA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"good morning uncle Dave..."

"Kira where are you how come you didn't come home last night?"

you look at Hatori and he wispers 'tell him you at a friends house...'

you sigh "Uncle i'm at a friends house..."

"what friend?"

you roll your eyes and say "I'm at Tohru's house"

"well why didn't you say so? you should have called!"

you give another sigh "I'm sorry uncle i was helping Tohru study for Mid Terms...I'm really sorry i didn't call but it was late and i was tried..."

you fake a cry "I-I'm really s-sorry...uncle Dave..." you sob on the phone and roll your eyes as you say that and Hatori shakes his head...

"Kira don't cry i'm not mad...we where just worried when you didn't come home last night... and Kara is having a hard time...with the Hope"

"I'll come home later... around three? to watch Hope so you can take Aunt Kara out for a movie and dinner..."

"okay then...see you at three..."

you hang up and sit on the bed...

"that was close..." you say laying down... then you get up...

"so how lond have you been up?" you ask walking over and sitting on the little couch next to his desk

"hmm... not that long... about an hour" he says standing up and streches...

_'why didn't I transform last night? why? could Kira be one of us?... i wonder' _Hatori wonders to himself

you look confused and decide to ask "Hatori? is something wrong?" you lay your hands on his shoulders

he turns around and replys "when we...had fun last night...how come I didn't become my zodaic?"

"i was wondering that also last night...but i know why..." you start to say then you cry a little... "My mother was a Sohma.."


End file.
